


Never Trust Stark

by EvenMadderHatter



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Avenger Bucky Barnes, Avenger Sam Wilson, Cute, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Humor, Laughter, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Polyamory, Sam Wilson is a Gift, Sneezing, Steve's underwear choice is questionable, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 02:16:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14534499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvenMadderHatter/pseuds/EvenMadderHatter
Summary: Based on this prompt:Staring into each other's eyes, about to kiss, when all of a sudden one person sneezesOr:Sam's stuck in the middle of a supersoldier sandwich, Bucky can't stop laughing at Steve, Steve has questionable taste, and most importantly, never trust Stark.





	Never Trust Stark

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> I don't know why but this week has gone by soooooo insanely slowly! 
> 
> I'm currently ignoring any and all possible work and just focusing on writing. 
> 
> Because I can't live without these cuties!
> 
> Until the next time,   
> E.M.H.

Sam blinked a couple of times, his eyes meeting the face of his sleeping boyfriend. 

Steve looked peaceful, a hint of a smile on his face. Sam sighed, a soft smile growing on his face. 

Looking over his shoulder, his eyes caught the telltale gleam of Bucky's metal arm and the long locks of hair escaping his hastily tied bun. 

The bed shifted a little as Steve's arm hooked around his waist and hugged him to his chest. 

Bucky turned around in his sleep and made an incomprehensible sound in the back of his throat, also hooking an arm around Sam's waist. 

Great. There he was, wide awake, sandwiched between his two super-soldier boyfriends. Wonderful. 

Now, what was he supposed to do? 

Shifting a little, Sam tried to sneak under their arms but both of them simultaneously tightened their hold on him, clutching him like a teddy bear.

Jerks. 

Warm, lovable jerks. 

Rubbing his eyes, he wondered how to escape. If he could escape. 

On second thought, did he want to leave? Steve and Bucky were warm and comforting, and he didn't want to go outside and deal with people. 

Sam sighed heavily, closing his eyes.

A small movement next to him on Steve's side caused him to open his eyes again. 

Steve's light blue eyes stared back at his dark ones, and a sleepy smile greeted him. 

"Hi." 

"Hey." 

Steve's eyes reminded Sam of the sky that surrounded him when he flew. 

Light blue, sometimes deeper, and at the worst times stormy. But they were also loving and caring, and protective. They were Steve. 

Sam didn't realize he was grinning until Steve nudged him with and asked, "What's so funny?" 

Sam just grinned wider, pecking Steve's cheek. 

"Sam you can't just stare at me with a dopey look like that and not say anything! What, do I have something on my face?"

"Your face looks fine Stevie." Sam turned at the sound of Bucky's voice. 

"Morning Buck." 

"Hey, Sam. How's it going?" 

Sam placed a kiss on his forehead as an answer and looked back at Steve who was pouting. 

Sam leaned forward to pepper him with kisses when his nose twitched with a telltale warning and his eyes widened in panic. Catching Steve's slightly alarmed face, he jerked back. 

A little too late. 

Steve fell backward at Sam's explosive sneeze and managed to get tangled up in one of the many blankets they were covered in, falling off the bed with a loud thump. 

Bucky started laughing, shaking the bed with his giggles. 

Sam elbowed him and looked over the bed at his other boyfriend, the one currently on the ground. 

Concerned, he asked, "You okay Steve?" in a very tentative voice. 

At the silence that followed he added a meek, "I'm sorry," 

Steve, sitting on the ground with half the blanket covering his face and half slumped across his back looked up at his boyfriend's worried face. 

"Wow Sam, I'm wounded. How could you do this to me." Steve's dry voice could barely be heard above Bucky's roaring laughter. 

Sam frowned, offering a hand. "Get up here loser." 

As Steve stood up, Sam's frown broke into an unbelieving grin, followed by peals of laughter. 

"What on Earth are those?" Sam pointed to Steve's underwear, and Bucky looked over bursting into laughter, holding his side. 

"Oh my god Stevie- really?" 

"What? Tony got them for me. Said they'd look nice on me." Steve said, desperately trying to defend his Captain America underwear. 

"Come on Steve, what did I tell you?" 

"You love me?" 

"And?" 

Steve grumbled, "Don't trust Stark." 

Sam patted his head. "Good boy." 

"But I think they look-" 

Sam shushed him, shaking his head. "No Steve. No." 

"Oh alright." 

A few moments of silence followed and Sam closed his eyes, wondering if he could fall back asleep. 

"You still sneezed on me." 

Never mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Tell me what you thought of it down below!
> 
> Have a great weekend, 
> 
> E.M.H.


End file.
